The Underworld
"Welcome to Hell." The Underworld, or Hell, is the main homeworld for Malladus Uno and his family, as well as all demonic tribes. The Underworld is where all fallen souls go to after death, and a judgment is made whether or not to keep them here, or send them to the Spirit World above, depending on the weight of their sins. Living mortals that go down to the Underworld start to have their life drained out, unless they are demigods, like Nigel, Eva, or Virginia. History The Underworld was originally ruled by Demon King Demise, who started the original Demon Wars. When Arceus deemed Demise far too terrifying, he had Demise imprisoned and created Malladus to rule in his place. But Malladus unknowingly freed Demise, who continued the wars and put Malladus out of commission. Demise was eventually destroyed by Link, and Malladus took the throne again. In'' Operation: ANCESTOR, Malladus returned again and almost succeeded in conquering the Mortal World. Nigel Uno and his friends journeyed to the Underworld in order to reach the Spirit World to find Malladus's weakness. Dr. Facilier gave them all protective stones so they could survive in there. After Malladus's defeat, the Grim Reaper was given the throne by Nigel, the Demon Prince. Locations Sanzu River The Sanzu River is the demons' main source of life (or afterlife). It is fueled by the tears and misery of mortal beings, and it is where some of the dead are doomed to drift forever. Underworld Prison Underworld Prison is where some of the Underworld's nastiest criminals go, and also where some dead people, who have sinned a lot, are doomed to stay forever. The prison's warden was formerly General Bulblin, until Magellan succeeded him later. Their latest inmates were Dimentia and her Magiblots, before they escaped at the end of Monty's Galactic Days. Underworld Court The courthouse is wear trials are held regarding Underworld issues, and is where major decisions are made, such as the decision to throw Ganondorf to the Negaverse. This is also where the Judgment System is held, to send souls to the Spirit World or keep them in the Underworld. The courthouse is run by Judge Roy Spleen. Castle Hell Castle Hell was the home of Malladus Uno and the Uno Royal Family. It is now owned by the Grim Reaper, whom Nigel decreed Demon King after defeating Malladus. Culture It is just like any other town on Earth, only sunless and gloomy, and yet the demons that live there are pretty lively. Residents *Malladus Uno *Cole Fulbright *Grandfather (formerly) *Octoroo *Dayu *Grim Reaper *Death and Widow Reaper *Velma Deen *Judge Roy Spleen *Undead Ed *Robot Devil *King Bulblin *Demise (deceased) Leadership The Underworld is ruled by the Demon King, who resides in Castle Hell. Originally, the title of Demon King/Demon Prince was supposed to belong to those of the Uno Family, those of Malladus's bloodline. But since the events of ANCESTOR, the title of Demon King was given to the Reaper Family. A Demon King's rule usually stays indefinite until that king is killed, or he passes (depending if he's mortal or not). Afterwards, his next of kin takes the throne. Judgment System The '''Judgment System' is an important process in the Underworld that is given to all souls who have fallen, and chooses what kind of afterlife they'll have. If a soul has lived a happy life, with more good deeds done than bad, they will be uplifted to the Spirit World. But if a soul has sinned more and increased the darkness in his soul, they will remain in the Underworld. If their sins are fairly low, they can simply live as a skeletal citizen in the town, but souls of higher sin or sadness will be cursed to float in the Sanzu River. Souls that are incredibly evil, and/or possessed incredible powers in their time, they are forced to remain in Underworld Prison. Importance Ultimately, the Judgment System's purpose is to keep spirits of evil hearts out of the Spirit World. As the Spirit World is a place of peaceful energy, which influences the Mortal World and keeps it at peace, having dark souls in the Spirit World will have negative effects on it and the Mortal Realm. The evil energy which dark souls emit is meant to be contained in the Underworld, and souls of incredible evil power are to be contained in Underworld Prison. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (ending) *The Witch's Ghost (ending) *Ganon's Trial *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN (Davy Jones' Locker) *Monty's Galactic Days (ending) *Attitude Adjustment (briefly) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Locations Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Realms Category:Villain Locations Category:Cities and Towns Category:Demons